dark_dj_productionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Instant Crush
Instant Crush is the ninth episode of the fourth series of The Dark Railway Series. Plot Eddie is becoming rather distant from the other engines, and after remembering a discussion they had a few days ago, they realise that he thinks he is alone in preservation. After Eddie snaps at Turbo, 257 Squadron speaks to Mr. Dark about it, and he reveals that he already knows, and that there is in fact another member of Eddie's class in preservation. He decides to make some arrangements, and a week later, he asks Eddie to go to the Junction, as he has a surprise waiting for him. To Eddie's astonishment, when he arrives at the Junction, he finds his sister, Ellie, who reveals that she is visiting while on her way to her new home at the Severn Valley Railway. They spend the rest of the morning catching up on what has happened to each other, before taking a goods train down to the Industrial Estate where Colin is working. Ellie and Colin immediately get a spark of attraction, though Eddie doesn't notice. As time passes, Ellie grows tired of Eddie's conversations about himself, and one night, when Eddie is called away, she and Colin, who does listen to her, start talking and eventually admit that they like each other. The two engines secretly start seeing each other, though Leno soon finds out, and is accidentally overheard by Eddie, who threatens to dismantle his dome. Deciding he’d rather keep his dome intact, Leno explains everything, regretting it once Eddie left. Afterwards, Eddie finds Colin at the Junction. He initially seems alright with the news of their relationship, but quickly becomes angry when he learns that Colin has slept with Ellie. Ellie arrives and points out that Eddie has never had a relationship and that she is free to do as she pleases with relationships. Eddie storms away, leaving the two engines to make a plan. He arrives at Merecombe and tells Cammer and Dave everything. Cammer points out that they are within their right to sleep with each other, but before he can finish, Raymond comes in, telling Eddie that Ellie and Colin are leaving for the Severn Valley Railway together. Shocked, Eddie races to the Junction, hoping to make amends before it's too late. At the Junction, Colin and Ellie are preparing to leave when Eddie races into the yard. He apologises to them both, and the two engines decide to forgive him. Eddie then reveals that he has spoken to Mr. Dark, who has agreed to place himself and Colin on loan to the Severn Valley, allowing all three to remain together. Turbo pulls the three engines away from the Dark Railway as they prepare to start a new adventure. Characters * Dave * Raymond * Theo * Colin * Eddie * 257 Squadron * Leno * Cammer * Turbo * Ellie * Mr. Dark * Brian (does not speak) * Otto (does not speak) * Sir Eustace Missenden (cameo) * Maxen (mentioned) Locations * Merecombe Shed * Galen Junction * Galen Junction Shed * Walschurch * Merecombe Industrial Estate * Soma * Merecombe (mentioned) * Dart Valley Railway (mentioned) * Severn Valley Railway (mentioned) Trivia * This episode marks the last appearances of Colin and Eddie until the sixth series episode Ed, Ed and Eddie. * This episode marks the first time a female voice actor has starred in the series. * The scene with Mr. Dark and 257 Squadron may be based on a scene from the Railway Series story, Tenders for Henry. Goofs * Ellie mentions that Eddie has never had a girlfriend before, but Maxen mentioned that he had in Taking Out the Trash. ** Eddie actually did tell her he had before storming away, but she didnt seem to be listening. Episode * Instant Crush on YouTube Category:The Dark Railway Series Category:Episodes